This invention is directed to a system and method for allocation of shared processing resources. In particular, this invention is directed to a system and method for allocating a plurality of resources for a document processing operation or task. The system and method of the present invention efficiently manages the status of resources or services in a document processing system or device and uses a priority-based dynamic allocation process for allocating or releasing selected resources for a user or task.
Document processing systems or devices typically contain many services or resources available to users. Such resources include document processing services, such as printing, faxing, copying, and scanning, electronic document transmittal services, such as electronic mail, and document finishing operations, such as stapling and hole punching. One method of allocating resources is locking or restricting the use of all resources required by the requestor from being accessed by other users before confirming the availability of the requested resources to the requestor. This method ensures that all the requested resources are locked and only available to the requestor. However, all of the requested resources must be available for use before any of the resources are released for use by the requestor. The requestor may not use an available resource prior to all of the resources being available.
Another method of allocating resources is to release the resources as they become available to the requestor. This method allows the requestor to start using the available resources rather than waiting until all the requested resources are available for release to the requestor. One problem with this method, however, is that the requestor is not notified as to when the remaining resources will be available. The requestor may desire assurances that the remaining requested resourced will be available within a specified time before the requestor commences any of the processing with the available resources. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for allocation of shared processing resources.
The subject invention overcomes the above-noted problems and provides a system and method for the optimized allocation of shared processing resources.